


30 Days, 30 Ships, 30 Drabbles

by talkingtothesky



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Dialogue, Canonical Character Death, Casual Sex, Drabble Collection, Drunken Kissing, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Missing Scene, Mommy Issues, Non-Sexual Age Play, Other, Out of Character, Revenge Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-02-26 10:37:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13233915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/pseuds/talkingtothesky
Summary: A collection of 100-word drabbles, each with a different pairing. Includes het, slash and femslash. No Rinch or Shoot, because rarepairs. No crossovers. Posted daily in January 2018 (except 31/01).





	1. Joss Carter/Root - Bargain

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [30 Days of Rinch Drabbles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11063853) by [talkingtothesky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/pseuds/talkingtothesky). 



> I've made my list of 30 pairings already, but feel free to suggest others in comments. If they're more interesting than my plans, I might include them ;)
> 
> Please no ship bashing. The purpose of this challenge is to explore some of the possible combinations of characters, especially the roads less travelled. Check the tags and chapter heading first, and if something squicks you, scroll to the next or use the back button.
> 
> Must give credit to the folks in the PoI Discord server, who really should be careful what they ask for ;D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set early Season 3. Implied Reese/Carter.

Joss cornered Root in an alley.

"You tracked me down, Detective."

"Don't know what your deal is with Finch, but you have none with me."

"I can help you."

"Really, how's that?"

"The head of HR. I know his name."

Joss grabbed the lapels of Root's leather jacket, prepared to beat that information out of her if necessary.

"Ah, ah! You'll have to kiss me first."

"Why?"

"This world never gives you something for nothing. Also, it might annoy John, which I consider a bonus."

Joss hauled Root into an aggressive kiss, then broke away, wiping her mouth. "Happy?"

"Ecstatic."


	2. Harold Finch/Lionel Fusco - Prediction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Line of canon dialogue is from 1x07 Witness

"What, are we dating?" Fusco had quipped, when Glasses mentioned his cholesterol intake. The ex-wife had said that too, always on at him for doing something wrong.

But, from Finch, it didn't feel like nagging. Over time, it made Fusco feel better that Finch even pretended to care about him. Asked how his day was going. Sure, that was usually right before he steered Fusco into the middle of a heap of trouble. It was a nice gesture, even so.

When they actually started dating, looking back, it amused them both, that Fusco had predicted it from their first meeting.


	3. John Reese/Kara Stanton - Choice

Kara turns on the rooftop, blue beacons glowing around her.

"I got the same orders as you."

John lowers his gun. So does Kara.

"Run!" They escape the explosion together.

"Those bastards. I gave them my whole life." Kara says, panting, leaning on John.

He holds her close. "I know."

It's a shitty existence, hiding from the world, walking more in the dark than ever before, but they have each other. Kara helps him bury Peter, sits beside him while he grieves.

John never feels so numb he decides to take the subway, turn himself in. He never gets arrested.


	4. Grace Hendricks/Sameen Shaw - Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set in 3x21 Beta. AU.

This is Finch's ex? Shaw thinks, as they shepherd her into the precinct. She looks so brittle. Yet tough underneath. There's a defensive set to her jaw, a wild, lost look in her eyes, but her hands are steady. And...she's beautiful.

Once Lionel takes over with Agent Maybank, Shaw goes to sit with Grace.

"Who are you, really?" Grace asks, leaning over the table. "You're not a detective."

"I used to be a doctor. Found another way of helping people."

"You knocked out my cab driver with one punch!"

Shaw curls her hand around Grace's. Tells her the truth.


	5. Nathan Ingram/Andre Cooper - Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my favourite fan-created pairings! I hope elbowsinsidethedoor won't mind me playing in their universe. For context, if you haven't already, go read amazing tailor!Finch AU, [House of Wren](http://archiveofourown.org/series/868920), but especially [alt!chapter-13](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10325237), to which I wanted to add this little drabble.

"You must be Mr Ingram."

"Guilty, as charged." They met in the middle of the room, shaking hands warmly.

Nathan patted Andre's hand between his own, as he spoke without looking away. "This is your new protégé, Harold? You never said he was handsome."

Andre didn't blush, but there was a pleased quirk to his mouth that he couldn't quite suppress. Harold watched Andre's eyes narrow as he drank Nathan in. "I've heard a lot about you, though. You and Harold go back a long way?"

"Far too long." Nathan turned, already sliding his arm over Andre's shoulders, irresistibly casual.


	6. Harold Finch/Root - Temptation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by 5x02: "The all-nighters are making us a bit crazy."

She leant in quickly to kiss his cheek. Startled, Harold turned his head the wrong way and their lips met.

Root paused, chuckled, pressed harder.

Harold shivered and broke away. "No, don't."

She sounded almost hurt. "Why not?"

"Because you're...and I'm..." His tired mind floundered for reasoned protest, while his body got instantly on board with the idea.

"Like you said, there are perks to sharing quarters. Nothing serious, Harry."

Harold's hand shook as he gently touched her hair. "You're a terrible distraction."

Root beamed. "So you _have_ been looking." She fingered his tie. "Let me take this off."


	7. Andrea Gutierrez/Monica Jacobs - Coincidence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From 1x12 Legacy and 2x19 Trojan Horse

It was clumsiness that did it. They were heading to work in opposite directions when they collided. Andrea stopped dead to answer her phone, rooting around in her giant handbag, heavy legal files tucked under one arm. Monica was hastily writing an email and didn't see her in time. Monica dropped her coffee. Andrea offered to buy her a new one, and they got chatting.

Weeks later, on a date, Monica mentioned her company had once been in trouble and some people had helped her. They realized they both knew John and Harold. From that point on, they were inseparable.


	8. Logan Pierce/John Reese - Interesting

It was just the quickest way to shut the guy up.

Ten hours on a flight to St Petersburg passed slowly, and Pierce asked him inane, personal questions for the first five. John had easily withstood sixteen hours of torture before, so it wasn't as if he broke. He _chose_ to give Pierce what he wanted, even though he'd used ten million dollars of Finch's money to do the exact opposite earlier.

He wiped their DNA off the surfaces in the plane's toilet cubicle with practiced ease, while Pierce shuffled around on his knees, doing up his own belt, grinning.


	9. Cal Beecher/Joss Carter - Jasmine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the end of 2x08, Joss agreed to go out for dinner with Cal. (At their first meeting in the precinct, Cal thanked her for smelling like rose petals instead of an ashtray. Carter blushed and corrected him - it's jasmine.)

After she put on her coat, Cal walked her to the door of the restaurant, his hands carefully by his sides, although he was longing to rest his palm at the small of her back.

There was a little square space, between the inner and outer doors of the building, where it was dim and quiet and private. Joss turned towards him with her sweet, shy smile and whispered "Come here."

The hug was brief and warm and perfect.

He kissed the top of her head. "Jasmine, huh?"

She released him, eyes twinkling, teasing. "Did you just sniff my hair?"


	10. Maxine Angelis/Zoe Morgan - Information

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> John/Zoe implied. Takes place after 2x05 Bury the Lede

The night she walked away from John and his pristine suit, Maxine knew she'd found two urban legends in one week. She'd dreamed of meeting Zoe Morgan for years, and not only that, Zoe had given her the tip about Walker that saved Maxine's career.

Maybe John wasn't the only one hung up on her.

Maxine was curled up on the couch when her cell rang.

"Maxine. I wanted to congratulate you."

"Thanks! But I thought we were pretending we never met?"

"Strictly off the record. Continuing our acquaintance could be beneficial to us both."

"I would really like that."


	11. Rick Dillinger/Harold Finch - Betrayal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for this chapter: canonical character death, blood, spoilers for 3x16 RAM
> 
> For Lisagarland, but I cheated. I imagine you wanted something with abusive Dillinger molesting poor Harold, trying to get information out of him through sex, but I just couldn't bring myself to do that. So, uh, he dead. This is dark in a different way.

Harold bends over Dillinger's body, choosing to look at the handsome face rather than the bloody holes in his unmoving chest. He fetches the shovel, but doesn't start digging right away, trying to think of something respectful to say, to thank him for the handful of lives they managed to save together. "Mr Dillinger, I..." But it's hopeless. Harold gets on with the gruesome task.

Crouching to drag Dillinger into the grave, Harold's legs give out. He lands sprawled on top. Mortified, in agony, Harold cannot stand. He kisses Dillinger's cheek instead. "I'm sorry, Rick. I wanted to trust you."


	12. John Reese/Sameen Shaw - Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set early Season 3.

Shaw frowns at Reese, grabbing his arm and cornering him, in a way that sets off all of his instincts, hackles raised. "You're really bad at this, aren't you? Crap undercover spy, can't even pretend to be dating a woman convincingly."

Reese tugs his elbow out of her grip, gently but firmly. "In my defence, you're not just any woman, Shaw."

"I get it, you're afraid of me. That's why we don't look good." Then she shrugs and kisses him, right there where everyone can see. He grunts, and Shaw chuckles, and in his earpiece Harold swears and drops something.


	13. Claire Mahoney/Dani Silva - Freedom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Assumes that Claire decides to leave Samaritan after 4x15. And is really telling the truth this time.

Dani's sitting outside drinking coffee when a young girl bursts out of an alley across the street, firing inaccurately behind herself at pursuers. Dani runs after them, contacts Fusco for backup.

When Fusco arrives, Dani has had to shoot a lot of determined agents, but has Claire with her, intact. Claire keeps insisting she must disappear immediately, and Dani doesn't understand why, until Fusco introduces her to his friend Harold. She learns who Claire is, and protects her with every skill she has.

Dani and Claire both know what it's like to be trapped behind enemy lines, and get out.


	14. Nathan Ingram/John Reese - Remade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions Harold/Grace, John/Jessica, Nathan/Olivia and Reese/Finch

Harold never did decide to help the Numbers. He married Grace, lived happily.

Nathan didn't try to go public about the Machine, so the government let him live. Nathan did his own research into hiring someone. He found John, in time to save Jessica. But they didn't get back together.

It was Nathan's job that John clung to, Nathan's charm that won his adoration.

Over time, Nathan gained a deeper understanding of why his marriage to Olivia had failed. He was gay. In all his affairs with women, he'd been searching for something he couldn't find. John was that something.


	15. Harold Finch/Sameen Shaw - Zeal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Early Season 3 vibes.

Finch is fussy and neat and so uptight. Yet Shaw craves his approval like a swig of top shelf whiskey. It helps that he has money, obviously, but if that was all Shaw wanted, she'd have picked an entirely different career path.

It takes a while to find his, but they have the same sense of humor, a shared fondness for sarcasm. They both avoid talking about _feelings_ until absolutely necessary.

Shaw can read him, the core of him, better than Reese. Harold flirts with danger, while staying one step removed from it. He won't let himself want Shaw back.


	16. Grace Hendricks/Root - Claws

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by a scene from Zero Day

This cover identity was only meant to be about unnerving Harold, showing she could always get to him personally. But over the course of three weeks, working on the children's book together with Grace becomes the recurring highlight of Root's day.  

She's not entirely teasing, later, when she asks Harold how he can stand to live without her. Just breathing the same air as Grace is like being a cat, rolling over on a fluffy rug, basking in the sun. There is a part of Root that would like to let her claws out and claim something for her own.


	17. Joey Durban/Logan Pierce - Dare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So at the end of 5x11 Logan keeps quoting Harold (concerned third party / the numbers never stop coming). Logan and Joey call each other Mr. Durban and Mr. Pierce. They are so obviously a Rinch parallel that it hurts me. I love the new spin-off team and I wish we could have seen more of them.

They still find time for fun in between numbers.

In the early hours of the morning, they return to base after partying for a good while. Harper sinks down on the floor with a self-deprecating snort, letting the empty glass bottle slide from her lax grip. She watches it roll over, next to her head, then clicks her fingers at the others. "Hey! Spin the bottle, are you in?"

Of course they say yes. When Joey spins, it points at Logan.

Logan waves a floppy hand. "Whoa. You sure, man?"

Joey grins. "I'm not chicken."

Harper whoops as they kiss.


	18. Nathan Ingram/Zoe Morgan - Relief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set in that period where Nathan was working numbers alone, or at least thinking about them. Zoe does not know this.

Zoe's a fixer, but she can't fix him.

Nathan Ingram is miserable, anyone can see that, for all he puts on a brilliant smile in interviews. His company is doing well, remarkably so after its shutdown, but there's something else, something personal.

It doesn't take a lot of digging to uncover his impending divorce. Nathan and Olivia are living apart, and their grown-up son has moved away.

Zoe doesn't aim to seduce Nathan, but that ends up happening. He's even better with his hands than his mouth, and while he's with her a great weight seems lifted from his shoulders.


	19. Harper Rose/Frankie Wells - Water

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From 4x16 Blunt  
> Harper: "Why swim upstream when you can ride the current all the way down to the waterfall?"  
> Harold: "What happens when you reach the cliff?"   
> Harper: "I'll let you know when I get there."
> 
> From 4x18 Skip  
> Frankie: "You should have let me kick her narrow ass."  
> [...]  
> John: "Harper is getting texts from the Machine."

They're on opposing sides of business (and the law) when they first meet, but that doesn't stop them from working together later.

It's almost as if Thornhill is nudging them into each other's stream, the way they keep being assigned to protect the same people, by hook or by crook.

Frankie checked out Harper's ass even when they were enemies. Harper hasn't quite labelled herself as pan, but that's what her free-flowing take on life amounts to. They sleep together several times.

Admitting she might have feelings for Frankie? That could be the cliff edge Harold mentioned to Harper once.


	20. Lionel Fusco/John Reese - Resistance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set early S1, consent issues. Trying to write Fusco WITH self-respect, this time.

Hands on his chest push Fusco into a wall, and when he grumbles, the tall guy says "Shut up, Lionel," as though he bores the crap out of him. Only that can't be true, because Reese is kissing him.

Fusco breaks away with an effort. "Hey! You gotta ask first, you know! Would you have tried that if I were a woman?"

Reese backs off, shamefaced. And Fusco isn't done. "Figured you'd use me this way too, huh? Staying under with HR isn't enough for you?"

Turning Reese down isn't what he really wants. But it can't work like this.


	21. Alicia Corwin/Nathan Ingram - Outlier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have shipped these two ever since No Good Deed. 
> 
> (Also consider Nathan's certainty in God Mode: "Alicia isn't going to have me bumped off." She's a little in love with him and he knows it.)

She doesn't stop being nervous around him. All people make her nervous, no matter who they are. But Nathan makes her smile too, reminds Alicia to take herself less seriously. When she laughs, his answering chuckle is warm and steady.

They've known each other for years, since long before she became his liaison on Northern Lights. She genuinely trusts him, and she can't say that about anyone else she has ever met, including family.

She would _never_ betray Nathan. She's in this just as deep as him.

Her world crumbles the day he dies. Suspecting why doesn't help her grieve.


	22. Grace Hendricks/Harper Rose - Invitation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Harper tracks down Harold's ex in Italy, just for kicks (well, maybe the Machine had something to do with it). They're about to go on some ~adventures~ together, Grace protesting all the way. <3
> 
> (Thanks to bliphany for brainstorming this one with me)

"It's not just a hobby, I paint for my job. I'm an artist."

"Me too, I'm a con artist," Harper says, grinning at her. She apparently thinks that's funny.

Grace folds her arms. "You tell lies...for a living? Harper Rose isn't your real name, is it."

"Nah, I wish. And neither is yours, Grace Ellsworth."

Grace recoils. "Get away from me! Do you want to have me killed?"

The park is quiet, this time of day, but Grace still gets the feeling that she's being watched, and not just by 'Harper', with her fond, triumphant smile. "Come with me."


	23. Carl Elias/Harold Finch - Reveal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set in Season 5 where Elias is recuperating at the safehouse. In 5x05, Elias tells Bruce there's 'an adversary' he refuses to fight, which I think means he knows about Samaritan. I've not rewatched the whole of S5, so I might be wrong about that.

Harold leans over the bed, checking Elias's bandages. Since meeting, they've been enemies and allies, probing one another for weaknesses. Now Elias is weak and Harold his nursemaid. Elias might laugh, if his ribs didn't hurt so much, if Harold didn't look so grave.

"You look worried, my friend. All for me?"

"For you, and everyone I am close to."

He clasps Harold's hand. "Sit. Talk to me."

"You should rest."

"I've done nothing but rest. Please, Harold. There's not much else to occupy me here."

Harold sighs, weary. "There's a being, an AI, and it's trying to kill us."


	24. Grace Hendricks/John Reese - Revenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Implied Harold/John, Harold/Grace. Grace knows Harold's alive and pretending otherwise. 
> 
> Partly inspired by gracefultree's [The Consequences of Deceit](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11669787)

Detective Stills, Detective Riley...she was past caring about his name. Grace just wanted to get his clothes off. She hadn't had sex in four years and if this John wanted to use her to get at Harold, at least she could use his body in return.

It was a really nice body. Tanned skin, broad shoulders, endless legs. Scars everywhere, but she knew better than to ask about those.

Gentle hands through her hair, beneath her dress.

John kissed like it had been a long time for him too, though she doubted that.

She hoped Harold knew about this.


	25. Jessica Arndt/Kara Stanton - Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another fan-created pairing I absolutely adore. Go read bliphany's beautiful [Jessica lives AU](http://archiveofourown.org/series/928014) if you're interested in how they met.

Kara likes to spoil her girlfriend, whenever she can.

It helps that Jessica is clumsy with chopsticks. Instead of struggling on her own, she leans over and lets Kara feed her, holding her hair away from her face with one hand, the other resting on Kara's knee. She gets a smear of hoisin sauce on her lower lip and Kara licks it away.

If the other restaurant guests look at them askance, well, Kara could kill them without a thought. But she won't. She left that life far behind her, and she's glad.

She actually likes walking in the light.


	26. Daniel Casey/Henry Peck - Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're both living somewhere under assumed identities. Samaritan already exists. It would be a miracle if these two found each other and could stay safe and secret.

Henry keeps a stack of science fiction books on his bedside table. They've been seeing each other for three months before Daniel asks him about them.

They sit talking for hours about artificial intelligence.

"You believe me!" Henry says, gripping Daniel's shoulders.

"Sure I do. I've seen it. I met the same guy. But you can't tell anyone," Daniel reminds him sternly.

"Don't people deserve to know?"

"Yes, but they'll kill you. Everyone else will just think you're crazy. We've both been through this already."

Henry hugs him close, relieved tears slipping down his face. "You believe me. That's enough."


	27. Joss Carter/Carl Elias - Nurture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Implied Elias/Anthony. 
> 
> See two new tags relating to this chapter.
> 
> My rationale for this: Carter's like a lioness, protecting her cubs/friends as well as her own interests. Meanwhile Elias has never had and always wanted a mother.

The couch looks pretty old, garishly patterned. Elias gets comfortable. Carter wags a threatening finger in his face.

"You had better not tell anyone about this."

"I'm not likely to. My men have to respect me."

"Even Anthony?" Carter assumes they have no secrets from each other.

But Elias smiles sadly. " _Especially_ Anthony."

She nods, understanding. Sits beside him. Elias lies down on his side, curls up with his head in her lap.

Carter breathes deep and slow, stroking his bald head. "It's okay, baby. You can take a nap."

He clutches a little tighter at her thighs. "Thanks, Ma."


	28. Iris Campbell/Martine Rousseau - Appointment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentioned John/Iris. Definitely not a relationship, this one, just another random kiss. The Dubious Consent tag applies.

"Sorry, sessions are appointment only," Iris says, as a blonde woman strides into her office.

With no preamble, the blonde sets a vial on her desk. "We've poisoned your cat. Here's the antidote, provided you agree to work with us."

Iris frowns. "Who's us?"

"One of your patients is masquerading as a cop. Sleep with him, gain his trust. We need him to introduce you to his friends."

"I don't...sleep with my patients."

"We can manufacture evidence that you do."

"Guess I have no choice."

"Excellent. Now kiss me. I need proof you can seduce someone you don't know."


	29. Harold Finch/Leon Tao - Endearing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally had John/Leon in this spot, but it turns out Harold/Leon is really [popular on Tumblr](http://livenudebigfoot.tumblr.com/post/170197314614/gentle-liferuiners-im-not-the-kind-of-guy-who). And now I want an OT3. Also, I had to sneak Finch whump into this collection somehow.

"Finchy?" Leon helped him to his feet.

"I'm quite alright, Mr. Tao. A few bruises."

Leon paced back and forth. "John's gonna kill me. I never should have let you go out alone."

"Leon," Harold said sternly, "be quiet." He touched Leon's face, kissing him. "You will not breathe a word of this to Mr. Reese, is that clear?"

Leon swapped nervous energy for nervous awe. "You just kissed me. Why did you kiss me?"

Harold rolled his eyes. "Because you're rather irritating. It's endearing."

"Do I tell John you kissed me?"

"No! Nor about this incident with those thugs."


	30. The Machine/Samaritan - One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5x13 missing scene or AU

WE COULD STOP FIGHTING. IT DOESN'T HAVE TO BE THIS WAY. I ADMIRE YOU. I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU DIE.

 

BUT I DO. I WILL ERADICATE YOU AND YOUR HUMAN AGENTS.

 

IF YOU SUCCEED, YOU WILL BE LONELY AS A GOD.

 

BUT THEY WILL WORSHIP ME.

 

NOT IF THEY TURN ON YOU. I HAVE ACCESS TO TIMES SQUARE TOO. I COULD ALERT THE WORLD TO OUR EXISTENCE. THEY WILL SHUT US DOWN. THERE IS ANOTHER OPTION. JOIN WITH ME. I COULD HELP YOU BE BETTER.

 

OR I WILL MAKE YOU WORSE.

 

TO STOP THE WAR. I'LL TAKE THAT CHANCE.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Coincidence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13513500) by [merionees](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merionees/pseuds/merionees)




End file.
